In the machining process of an aluminum alloy wheel, a large amount of burrs are produced on the cutter outlet side of a spoke at the back cavity of a wheel under the cutting action of a cutter, and the burrs may greatly influence subsequent coating if not removed timely. Burrs are removed on special equipment by using a large disc brush in the traditional burr removing mode, and one brush can only adapt to wheels of one size in such a mode, so the generality is poor, and the corner at the intersection of the rim and the spoke is often not well disposed. In order to solve the problem, many wheel production enterprises are continually seeking a general burr removing device for wheels with different sizes.